Circumstances
by ZombiePrincessAmaiMalfoy
Summary: Amai and Nina are two Navy recruits that are determined to become NCIS agents. A tour of the facilities proves to be perfectly persuasive, with some help from two very special agents.


**Alright, this is my first NCIS story! This is my favorite TV show, so I thought I would make a story starring Amai and Nina!**

Name: Amai Ramirez

Age: 18

DOB: 3/14/94

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark brown

Affiliation: US Navy

Status/rank: E3/SN/Seaman

Parents: Karane Amase and Ricardo Ramirez

Bio: SM Ramirez is an 18-year-old girl who joined the Navy with her sister when they were fresh out of high school NJROTC (Naval Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps). Her older sister is SR Nina Amase. Amai's mother is Japanese, and her father is Mexican. She just completed mandatory basic training, and is now attending classes at MIT to prepare for applying to NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service). Her dream is to become one of their cyber-techs. She is a computer genius.

Name: Nina Amase

Age: 17

DOB: 6/1/95

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Affiliation: US Navy

Status/rank: E1/SR/Seaman Recruit

Parents: Karane Amase and ? ?

Bio: SR Amase is a 17-year-old girl who joined the Navy with her younger sister when they were fresh out of high school NJROTC. Her younger sister is SN Amai Ramirez. Nina's mother is Japanese, and no one knows what her father is. The only known information is that her mother was raped by a western man and given money. Due to the language barrier, he had believed that she was just a stubborn prostitute. She just completed mandatory basic training, and is now with her unit, touring possible job sites. Her dream is to become an NCIS special agent. She specializes in military tactics.

"Here we are, sailors! This is NCIS HQ! Stay in formation at all times! Do not touch anything!" This is the barrage of orders that the C/O presented us with when we walked in the big glass double doors. We passed through a series of metal detectors, and then proceeded into an elevator. When the elevator door finally reopened, I found myself looking at the heart of it all: the squad room for the major case response team(MCRT). We walked into the squad room, and proceeded to stroll past MTAC.

Nina's POV

As we walked through the squad room, a handsome man caught my eye. He had brown hair, and was pretty tall. He was throwing paper wads at a woman across the aisle. He caught my eye and winked at me.

_Oh wow…for the first time in my life a guy is winking at me and not my sister!_ Amai let out a little groan.

"What is it, Amai?" She looked at me hopelessly.

"When are we going to see the technology? The computers? The server room?" I rolled my eyes. Nerd.

Amai's POV

I glanced over and saw a pair of feet sticking out from under a desk. On closer inspection, there was a man lying underneath it.

"Uhh, sir?" The commander whipped around, glaring at me.

"What is it, Ramirez? You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me!" I pointed a shaky hand at the man underneath the desk.

"He may be unconscious or injured sir. Should I assist him?" The commander raised an eyebrow while the agents in the room snickered.

"Good work, Ramirez. Go see if he needs medical attention." I ran over and peered beneath the desk.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man sat up, hitting his head on the desk.

"Ow, ow ow! Yes?" I breathed a sigh of relief and extended a hand to help him up.

"I was wondering if you were alright, sir." He took my hand and stood up.

"I'm fine. Just fixing the connections on the computer." I shook his hand.

"Seaman Amai Ramirez, sir. Pleasure to meet you." He nodded.

"Special agent McGee. The same." I ran back to my spot in formation. The commander glared at me before continuing with his speech. Nina nudged my shoulder.

"Amai, did you see that hottie over there?" I glanced over. There was a brunette guy sleeping at his desk.

"Yeah, so? He's just as boring as all the other blue collar guys in here." She nodded.

"But he's HOT!" The commander cleared his throat.

"Ramirez! Amase! Anything you would like to share?" We turned blood red.

"N-no sir. Sorry sir." He looked us over.

"Your sorry asses are going to be doing pushups from when we get back to close of office! And furthermore, I-" He was cut off by a man walking in.

"Commander Jenkins, what seems to be the problem?" The man addressing the commander was tall, with silver hair and blue eyes. I elbowed my sister.

"Nina, that's the guy we heard about! That's Gibbs!" She went ghost white.

"We're dead."

"Yep."


End file.
